fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Litle P and the Halloween Haunt
Chapter One: Kids at Work "I'm gonna be a PIRATE" Randy boasted to his friends. They were sitting outside of Litle P's house. It was a cold Autumn day, but the kid's didn't mind. In 3 days, it would be Halloween. They were all savoring the thought of a giant bag of candy. "Well, I'm gonna be an ALIEN" Cleffa said. She claimed her dad got the best tailors in Jhoto to make it, but it actually came from the Party Store down the street. "Well, I gonna be a ASTWONAUT" Litle P said, in his usual exited voice. "Oh yeah, Lotey's gonna be a COWBOY!" Randy said. Litle P and Cleffa both perked up at that one. "No Way!" Cleffa and Litle P said in Unison. Everybody on Castle Street knew cowboys were the best costume of all. Then, Sandslash walked outside. He was immediatly pounded by questions by the kids. "What are you gonna be?" "Can I have your Candy?" "I want you to come with ME!". Sandslash was the best Trick-or-Treater on the street. "I'm not going Trick-Or-Treating this year, guys." Sandslash said with clear annoyance. "Why not?" The three kids asked (Lotey asked too, but Randy had to tell everyone that). "To... boring. Yeah, boring" Sandslash lied. Of course, the gullible kids fell for it. "Bowing? Getting Candy is BOWING?" Litle P said. "Ok, I'll fess up. It's because of... THE HALLOWEEN HAUNT!" Sandslash decided to make more lies, and hoped he could scare Litle P into not Trick-or-Treating. Litle P always got the best candy. Well, Lotey was tied. "The Halloween Haunt?" all of the kids said, struck with fear as if it were lightning. Even the name seemed to strike fear into them. And when you fight aliens and build underground forts, there's no reason a silly name should scare you. "You mean you don't know?" Was Sandslash's only reply. Chapter Two: Tricking for Treats The four kids sat quietly as Sandslash made up a lie about a Giant, Grotesque monster with 17 eyes and two mouths that liked to snack on little Trick-or-Treaters. The kids started cuddling together and by now were very afraid. The next day, they tried to convince their parents to not go Trick-or-Treating. Within an hour or so, every kid on the street had heard about the Halloween Haunt. Eventually, it was evident somebody wanted all of the candy. Sandslash figured this was a game of Telephone. By the time "17 Eyes and 2 Mouths" got to Sandslash, it was "40 Eyes with Glaring Red Pupils that turn you into candy, that it eats for lunch" and "Lips of the deceased children's costumes, with clear purple blood flowing through them, making a bright purple glow, usually the last thing kid's see". He tried telling others, but no body believed him. He had to act fast or Halloween would never hit Castle Street again! Chapter Three: The real Halloween Haunt? Sandslash tried to explain to the kids, but everyone was still scared. It was getting late. Sandslash, however, needed to go to the Kid Base to get some things. "Don't Go Sandswash!" Litle P begged "The Hawoween Haunt wiw EAT YOU!". Sandslash rolled his eyes as he carried his brother to bed "There IS no Halloween Haunt for the last time. I told you that!". He tucked Litle P in, and, checking the closet, under the bed, and in the bathroom for monsters (Litle P asked), he set out. Sandslash had a later curfew that his siblings, so he set out for the Base. Almost immediantly, Litle P, still in his Pajamas, ran out and lept on his Brother's back "You can't go!". Sandslash nearly fell over. It was very chilly, as it is before Halloween most years, the wind was howling with fear, picking up the dead leaves and floating them upwards, never to fall back down. Both brothers were suddenly very afraid, when out of the corner of his eye, Litle P saw the most horrid thing ever. It was a giant, red, EYEBALL! Sandslash saw it too, and they tried to run, but Litle P weighed Sandslash down, causing him to trip. Is this the end for the Dynamic Duo? Category:Fan Fiction